


About Love

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Avengers
Genre: Fem!Tony, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rhodey is the best bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: She had loved Steve and she missed him. He missed her, too, but Siberia had happened and Rhodey won't let her forget that.





	About Love

"He wants to get back together," Toni explained to her best friend as they ate strawberry ice cream on the couch, "and I do, too."

"Toni," Rhodey answered sternly, "he beat the hell out of you. He almost  _killed_ you." And, okay, yes, that was true but it had been a wonky situation that spiraled out of control. For one thing, she had been intent on killing Barnes and for another she was in the suit so it wasn't like she couldn't handle it. And Barnes had been Steve's best friend. If it was her and Rhodey, you better believe she would've razed the world to the ground. 

"I know how this sounds," she started (and she really did know), "but it just got out of control. He's sorry, he's proved it, and he loves me."

Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose. God knows he loved Toni Stark like his own sister but she could be real difficult, especially about her own well-being. And she's so stubborn. If he doesn't get his point across in a huge way, she's going to forgive the super-soldier and he just...can't let that happen. "Tones, you guys were in a relationship; you were partners. No matter the circumstances, it's never okay to hit the person that you're supposed to love. He could've restrained you; there is no reason he couldn't have done that. He has the override codes--he could've shut your suit down and restrained you but he  _didn't._ He let his anger out and beat you up instead. Do you get how fucked up that is?"

God, of course she does. Everything he's saying isn't anything she's not considered a hundred times over.

"Everyone makes mistakes, honey-toast. If anybody knows that, I do. But this isn't like you're making it sound. It isn't like I burned dinner and he sent me flying across the kitchen, alright, the circumstances..." She trailed off.

"I know, babe."

"And," she pushed on, "I'm eccentric and abrasive and difficult. I don't take care of myself and I'm horrible at relationships and he loves me anyway. Honestly, Rhodey, who will love me if I don't let him, if I don't take him back. Who'll love me then?"

"Hammer?" He suggested wryly and there was fond exasperation in the gesture of putting her head in her hands. He touched her face gently, tilted her face up to meet his eyes, nothing but seriousness in his expression. "All jokes aside...you'll just have to love yourself, Tones."

 


End file.
